Can you say forever?
by IdalovesR5
Summary: My sequel to Raura: 'New feeling'. Laura and Ross is now dating and summer is coming and R5 is going to Paris and London. What could happen on that trip?
1. Chapter 1: Summer is coming

**Ross POV**

_I know it sounds crazy  
That you'd be my baby.  
Girl you mean that much to me._

And nothing compares when  
We're lighter than air and  
We don't wanna come back down.

And I don't wanna ruin what we have  
Love is so unpredictable.  
But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying  
You'd fall in love with your best friend

_I pray for all your love  
Girl our love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me  
This is something like a movie  
And I dont know how it ends girl  
But I fell in love with my Best Friend_

Laura: "Oh it was good! The best cover you made"

Ross: "I'm glad you like it!"

She laughed and leaned forward and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. I smiled to her. I was so happy that everything just went back to normal, after we had been back together. Everyone was so happy. It just felt so good that she was my girl again.

Laura: "Think that summer is here!"

Ross: "It is fantastic! On the beach all day long"

"And we also start to shoot Austin and Ally again!"

"I can't tell you how much I am looking forward to started filming again"

"It will be wonderful"

There was a knock on my door and I yelled quick 'came in'.

Rydel: "Hey guys. Sorry to bother you if you guys were doing something, but there is food now"

Ross: "You don't disturb. We were just talking about everything we need to do in the summer"

Rydel: "Oh. I am looking so much forward to this summer. We are going to Paris and London. It will be so fun!"

Ross: "Oh yeah!"

We went downstairs with Rydel where my whole family already sat around the table.

Stormie: "Have you had a good day Ross and Laura?"

Laura: "Yeah. Wonderful day!"

Stormie: "I am glad you are enjoying yourselves, but why sit in the room all day long, when the weather is so good?"

Ross: "Because it's the only place we can have a little time alone"

My family erupted in laughter and I smiled happy to them while Laura blushed.

Stormie: "But we thought of something"

Ross: "What was that?"

Stormie: "We thought that if Laura would like it, she could come to Paris and London with us when we play concerts there, because we have some relaxing days between the two shows, so you guys could have some fun"

Ross: "Omg mom! You are fantastic!"

Laura: "Yeah Stormie. I really want to, but I will of course have to check with my family if it is okay with them"

Rydel: "And so could Laura and I go shopping in London!"

Laura: "It sounds too good to be true!"

Riker: "You girls are crazy with that shopping thing"

Rydel: "I don't think you will understand it Riker"

We all laughed together. My family was crazy, but that was probably why I loved them so much.

After dinner we helped to take out. Laura was always so helpful. I stood alone with Laura out in the kitchen, and washed up.

Ross: "I really hope you can come with us"

Laura: "Me too"

"So we are going to Paris together maybe"

"Uh"

"It's the city of love"

"Haha Rossy. I know"

"Hmmm. It is romantic"

"You are so romantic all the way"

"You know me so well!"

She laughed happy, and sent me a huge smile. I really loved her smile. It could always save my day because she was so cute when she did it.

Ross: "But really Laura. I promise it will be more romantic than you could imagine"

"Now I'm even more want to go with you guys!"

I placed myself behind her, and lay quietly arms around her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She turned with a little smile on the lips. I could see she had something in mind. I looked curiously at her, and then she laughed and put her hands on my cheeks, which was filled with soap. I sent her a smile that said that she shouldn't have done that. I turned on the sink, and splashed the water up on her.

Laura: "Rossy!"

So it led to a small water fight, till my father came into the kitchen.

Mark: "Are you guys trying to destroy our kitchen?"

Laura: "Oh sorry"

My father broke just out laughing.

Mark: "Have you seen how you guys look right now?"

We looked down by ourselves. We were drenched.

Ross: "We'd better go up and change"

Mark: "Yes, and come down here and fix the kitchen after you got change"

We nodded our heads and hurried up. I found one of my great hoodie for Laura. I said I could probably find some clothes in Rydel's room, but she would rather just have one of my hoodies on.

Ross: "Do you know how cute you look?"

Laura: "You're cute!"

I smiled happy to her and then we rushed down to clean up the kitchen.

* * *

**That was the first chapter! So what do you guys think? **


	2. Chapter 2: Happy girl

**Laura POV**

Laura: "Hey mom!"

Ellen: "Hey honey! Was it fun at the Lynch family?"

"It's always fun with them"

"But what is this you have on?"

"Ross' hoodie. We had a small water fight, and my clothes was still wet when Ross drove me home"

"Drove Ross you home? Why did you bring him in? "

"He had to hurry home because they had to practice to the shows in Paris and London"

"Oh yeah. When are they leaving?"

"They're leaving on Saturday"

"Great! It sounds like they going to have a great trip"

"When we are talking about the trip. They asked if I wanted to go with them"

"Wow. It's a huge invitation"

"That's it! But can I mommy?"

"Hmmmm. It is only because I trust so incredibly much the Lych family that you are allowed to go with them"

I ran over and gave my mom a big hug.

Laura: "Thanks, Mom. You're the best!"

Ellen: "But now you and Ross did not do something stupid"

"What do you mean mom?"

"You know what I mean honey"

"Mom, I hope it is not that talk! We had that talk before"

"Yes, but then you did not have a boyfriend"

"Mom, I think I just go upstairs before this conversation gets too awkward"

I ran quickly up the stairs. I couldn't wait to tell Ross that I could come with them. I was looking so much forward to this like a small child. When I reached my room I called Ross. I could not wait to tell him.

_On the phone_

Ross: "Hey my Laur!"

Laura: "Hey Rossy!"

"Did you already miss me?"

"Haha. I called to tell you that I can go to Paris and London with you guys!"

"Omg that's great!"

"Yeah I know!"

I could hear someone in background that called on Ross.

Laura: "Hey what's going on in the background?"

Ross: "Well, we were going to practice, when you called, but I always take the phone when it's you, but the others are a little tired of waiting for me when I talking with you"

"Haha Rossy. You're don't have to stop practice when I call"

"Hey Laur, you know I always want to talk to you"

"Okay Ross, go back to work before your family hate me for taking all your time"

"Okay see you Laur! I can't wait to go to Paris and London with you"

"I can't wait either. See you!"

I put the phone away from me and went to my desk where I sat down, to go on twitter and replying to all the fans. I think that my twitter was crowded with these Raurashippers who really wished we were together. I wonder what they would say if they knew we were actually together. I responded to all the sweet fans. After that I went to bed. I have had a wonderful day, and the best part was that in the morning waited another beautiful day that I would spend with Ross, Raini and Calum. It felt like too long ago the four of us have had a day together.

The next morning they all came to my house. We always used to be at Ross' haouse, but today we were at my place because the Lynch family packed for Paris and London.

Raini: "Do I need to say I missed you guys?"

Laura: "It is good we will start soon with Austin and Ally again. I am missing you guys too much!"

Calum: "I really can't wait! Completely new twist and lots of time with you guys"

Raini: "I wonder what would happen to Auslly?"

Calum: "Interesting Cases"

Raini: "Do you two ever want to publish that you guys are together?"

Ross: "Not any time soon, I think"

Calum: "Why? You two are crazy about each other, and people have just noticed it. Have you guys seen Twitter?"

Laura: "It is hard to hide it when you're in love"

Calum & Raini: "Åhhhhh"

Laura: "Stop it guys"

Raini: "But really Laur you spend too much time with Ross! You just said the wildest romantic quotes ever"

Ross and I broke out in laughter.

Ross: "And now we are also going to Paris together!"

Calum: "Cool!"

Raini: "Lovebirds"

The rest of the day we were just having fun. I loved being with them. Later, Vanessa came home and they were all so happy to see her, for they had not seen her for a long time. The day went too fast.

Ross: "See you on Saturday when we are going to Paris"

Laura: "Yes we do!"

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips, and then he ran out to his car and drove away. I only had to wait 5 days, so I sat on a plane to Paris. I couldn't wait!

* * *

**Okay so Laura and Ross are going to Paris together.. The city of love **

**What do you think? Thanks for all the sweet reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3: The city of love

**Laura POV**

Laura: "See you mom"

Ellen: "Take care of yourself!"

"I will mom!"

She gave me a big hug and I hurried through the security check. I was going to Paris now, and I was happy as a little child. Ross and his family came from Canada and I should go there alone but it was okay, because I was going to meet them there. I couldn't wait.

The flight was a little long, but I'd slept a lot of the time. I was used to fly all the time. Paris was, however, incredibly beautiful. I loved this place. I was picked up and driven to the hotel where I had to stay with them. I walked into the room.

Rydel: "Laura is here!"

Everybody: "Hey Laura!"

Ross: "Hey honey"

Ross went quickly up and gave me a quick kiss on my lips and sent me a smile.

Laura: "When did you guys came here?"

Ratliff: "We've only been here for about an hour"

Ross: "Did you have a nice trip Laur?"

Laura: "Yes it was wonderfully relaxing"

Rydel: "Guys.. We have to leave in under an hour, so we need to get ready"

The whole family started getting ready. I quickly changed clothes and lay on a bed. Stormie and Mark came in and then we went. Their fans were already waiting for them.

Laura: "Hey Rossy? What do we do if they don't should know we dating, I can't be seen"

Ross: "I have thought about that. We drive around the back and jump out there"

I was left with Mark and Stormie, while the boys and Rydel ran out and said hey to all the fans. The entire evening went well. The fans were happy and singing along to all the songs and I was happy behind the scenes with Ryland, Stormie and Mark. I was so proud of Ross, and how far he had come. He had fight for this and he did it so well.

Next day show was great too. I enjoyed stand by the scene again. Tomorrow we went on to London. I was so excited about getting to London. It was really a great city.

It was late evening and we had just come home from the concert when Ross sent me a little cautious smile.

Ross: "I have a little surprise for you downstairs"

Laura: "What do you mean?"

"Come with me"

He pulled me down to the hotel restaurant. There was quite empty. The only thing that stood was a table in the middle. He pulled me to it. There was a waiter there and he opened a wine and gave us wine, before he went.

Laura: "What is all this Rossy?"

Ross: "I had promised you that it would be romantic in Paris, but I had just forgotten we were only here for two days and both days there were shows, but then we can get a beautiful night together"

"It was a very sweet thought"

Although it was 11pm and we were both tired, I enjoyed sitting and looking into his eyes. I did not understand I was so lucky to have him as my boyfriend. I felt like the world's luckiest girl.

Laura: "Ross? Do you know how proud I am and how far you have come this past year. You are very talented"

"Why are you so sweet Laur? Compliments is always much better from those you love"

I smiled happy to him and took his hand. We just sat and looked each other in the eyes. I enjoyed every second with that boy. Every time I looked him in the eyes, I knew that it was good that I had given him one more chance. I did not know what I would do without him.

Laura: "I love you"

Ross: "I love you more"

I leaned forward across the table and gave him a long kiss on the lips.

After an hour we went up to the rooms.

Ross: "I agreed with Rydel that I swapped room with her today, so they could just go to bed without waiting for us"

We went quickly into my room. We lay in bed tired and I laid my head on his chest.

Ross, "Laur?"

Laura: "What?"

I turned curiously my head up against him. He kissed my lips gently. Afterwards it became a little more intense, and he pulled me up to him. It felt great. It was an evening I will never forget.

The next morning there was a knock on the door.

Rydel: "You guys should start packing. We drive to the airport in 2 hours"

Ross: "Okay Rydel"

Rydel looked at us with big eyes.

Rydel: "What have you two been doing this night?"

Ross and I blushed.

Ross: "Well... We are together, so.."

Rydel: "No, Ross does not say anything. I actually don't want to know"

Ross: "But you asked?"

Rydel: "I can figure it out"

Rydel rushed out quickly with red cheeks. Ross and I started laughing. I knew Rydel would like to hear it because we were best friends, but at the same time Ross was her brother and she was probably not so interested in his sex life. Ross smiled happy for me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

**And that was chapter 3. Hope you guys like it. I know there hadn't been a lot of drama but just wait.. It will come soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprised

**Ross POV**

Ratliff: "Hey Ross"

Ross: "Hey Ratliff"

I had just left Laura, so I could come in and pack in my and Ratliffs room. Ratliff looked curiously at me.

Ross: "What you looking at?"

Ratliff: "I'm just curious what you and Laura have done?"

"Why should we have done something?"

"Rydels face is shown enough"

"Yeah okay, well we have done something"

"You no longer a virgin?"

I smiled happy and blushed.

Ross: "You are right about that"

Ratliff was laughing with a big smile and walked over and clapped me on the shoulder. I was happy. I had the best night with Laura and it just felt so right with her.

We had to hurry away, and we met with the other in the hallway. Laura went with red cheeks to me and I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Rydel looked as normal in the face again. Rydel and Ratliff were the only ones who knew what had happened in the night.

The airport was packed and I was trying all the time to keep Laura's hand, so she not disappeared. It was always a little difficult to travel with the family, because we were so many and there was always a bit of chaos. We sat and waited and the other had slipped away and buy something food, and I sat alone with Laura.

Laura: "Well I can say it was incredibly awkward when Rydel came back"

Ross: "I can imagine"

"It was like she couldn't talk to me again"

"Haha.. Rydel is good to be awkward. I don't know how she does it"

"How about the rest of the family? Do they know?"

"No. I only told it to Ratliff. I think even he had figured it out, because he had seen Rydel's face after she had been in our room"

"It probably fine your brothers don't know right now"

"What do you mean?"

"So if I had to do the rest of this trip, while your brothers teased me"

I laughed happy. I knew they would tease us. They tease us every time we were romantic. I just didn't know if they would tease us now or will be just as awkward as Rydel. I did not understand Rydel. That was usually when you were a couple and we were both 17 years. Rydel was probably just big sister here, because I knew she was worried.

Laura: "But thank you for the best evening and night!"

Ross: "You don't really need to thank for that!"

"Yeah I know, but I want to. It was really a crazy beautiful evening, and yes it was in Paris, which made it even more romantic"

"It was pretty romantic. I'm glad you think it was so fun"

"It's always fun with you Rossy"

"I can say the same about your company Laur!"

"We've just great together"

I smiled happy and took her hands in mine. It was what made our relationship so amazing. We were not just together and in love, she was also my best friend, the one who made me laugh and her I could not do anything without. I never met someone like her again.

The trip to London was fine enough. It was fortunately not so long and I enjoyed Laura's company during the entire trip. It was really wild that I never was bored with her, but she was just so sweet and cute and not least a little bit silly, but that was what made her so great.

When we reached London, my parents had to check something, so we sat and waited, when we heard a voice.

? "LAURA!"

Laura turned confused her head and so I did. Who knew her in London?

There was a boy. He looked pretty well, and he stood there with a big smile.

Laura, "Josh?"

Josh: "What are you doing here?"

Laura: "Um ... I'm here with R5"

Laura pointed to me and my siblings.

Josh: "This is crazy!"

The boy annoyed me and I did not know why? Okay I knew maybe why. He knew Laura well and seemed very interested in her.

Josh: "I never thought I'd see you again!"

Laura: "Me too!"

Ross: "Okay.. Can we get to know how you two know each other?"

Josh: "Who are you?"

Ross: "My name is Ross. By the way, I am Laura's boyfriend"

My family laughed at me. Yes okay I sounded a little bit jealous.

Josh: "My name is Josh, and I am Laura's old girlfriend. I moved to London 4 years ago and have not seen her since. I actually thought I would never see her again"

Ross: "What?"

* * *

**Okay what do you think is going to happen?**

By the way I don't know if I can update the next week because I going to exams, maybe I can update one time. I will try. I have summer vacation on friday so I promise after that, I will try to upload more. 


	5. Chapter 5: The past

**Ross POV**

Laura looked down quickly. Laura had told me all about his past, and I really thought I knew everything about her, but this thing she had never told me. My parents came walking towards us.

Laura: "Nice to meet you again Josh, but we have to go now"

Josh: "Hey Laura, call me if you are in London a few days. We might be able to see each other"

Josh reached out a scrap of paper with his number on and Laura took it and then Josh turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Stormie: "Are you ready to go children? The car is waiting out there"

We just stood all with confused eyes.

Mark: "Did you kids hear what your mother said?"

Riker: "Sorry, Mom. We are coming!"

Rocky: "Yes, let's go"

We hurried after the others. I tried to make eye contact with Laura, but she kept looking away. The car trip felt like 20 hours. I did not understand why Laura was so quiet. Was she still in love with this guy? The boys tried to make things less awkward, but that was difficult because there was an awkward atmosphere in the whole car.

**Laura POV**

We reached the hotel and I hurried into the room, which Rydel and I should share. I was completely confused. I slowly began to unpack, and I could feel Rydel's eyes on me.

Rydel: "Okay I can't keep this anymore! Who is Josh?"

Laura: "I think he told by himself"

"Why will you not talk about it?"

"Because our past is so strange"

"What do you mean Laura?"

"You promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course Laur! That's what you have friends for"

"Okay. Well, I had known Josh for a long time and yes he was boyfriend. He was my first real boyfriend and I will not lie. He really meant a lot to me. He came 4 years ago and told me that he moved to London. I was so upset. He said that he didn't want to have contact with me anymore. For 2 ½ years ago I went to the casting for Austin & Ally, and my whole world was changed. I met some amazing people! I was happy again after 1 ½ years, where I had just run a style where I pretended I was happy"

"Laur? How could you never tell me about this?"

"Because it is the past and I was so happy again when I started Austin & Ally. I would not dig into my past"

Rydel had big eyes.

Laura: "And now he stood there. It was just so confusing"

"He was stupid when he said he didn't want to keep the contact. What are you going to do Laur?"

"I don't know"

"Hey wait. You can mean that you like this guy. That guy who just left"

I looked down.

Laura: "Actually I don't know"

"Are you going to call him?"

"Rydel.. Please don't ask so much"

"Sorry Laur"

Rydel went out in the bathroom and I sighed deeply. I tried to sit down and think. I didn't know what to do.

It knocked on the door and I ran quickly up and opened. Ross stood in the hallway. He stood with red cheeks and a nervous smile. Rydel came out of the bathroom and looked at us.

Rydel: "I'm going"

Rydel rushed out quickly, and Ross and I sat on the beds.

Ross: "um.."

Laura, "Ross.. I'm really sorry about what happened at the airport. I never thought I would meet him again"

"Who is this guy Laura?"

"Well, he was my boyfriend, as he said by himself"

"You just seemed so strange when you saw him, as if there were something had not been completed when you two broke up"

"Well, we had not completed our relationship as others couples when we broke up"

"What do you mean?"

"It is complicated"

Ross sighed deeply. He got up and walked out. I sat back with big eyes. I didn't know what to say. Ross was sad. I could see. I knew him too well and I didn't like when he was sad. I took my phone out and called Josh.

_On the phone_

Josh: "Hey?"

Laura: "Hey, it's Laura"

"Laura. Oh god! I'm so happy that you call. I was afraid that you would never call"

"It's only a few hours ago we met at the airport?"

"Yeah okay, but then it was just so crazy that we met!"

"Josh we need to talk"

"I know. Laura I've missed you so much! You meant everything to me and I felt terrible when I had to leave you in California"

"I missed you too Josh"

"Laura! I made the biggest mistake of moving to London with my mother. I've decided to move back. Back then I had no choice because I was too young to travel alone, but now I can go back to LA"

"Let's meet later"

Josh said a place where we could be alone and so we agreed to meet at 7 pm. I put the phone away and then just staring. I was surprised at the choice I had made, but I was sure I did the right thing.

* * *

**Okay I finished my last exam today instead of tomorrow, so here is a new chapter! And now I have 2 months summer vacation so I will try to upload more often!**

What do you guys think Laura is going to do? 


	6. Chapter 6: There is only one

**Ross POV**

I sat down and stared. I couldn't do anything. Laura was obviously quite crazy about this boy. I thought I had shown her how much she meant to me, and I also thought I mean everything to her. After what had happened last night, I had thought it was even more special our relationship. Maybe it was just not special. Laura had not run after me after our talk even though she could see I was hurt. Was I disappointed? Maybe a little. We had been through so much together.

It was getting dark outside and I went to the girls' room to say that we were going to eat. Rydel opened the door for me.

Ross: "Hey sis. We would go down and eat now. Would you also say to Laura that we going to eat?"

Rydel: "Is Laura not with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"She went a while ago, and she said she went in to you"

"What?"

"I have a feeling that she didn't said what she did"

"No she didn't"

"Do you think she's with.."

"Don't say that guy name!"

"Sorry bro.. I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault Rydel"

Rydel gave me a huge hug.

Ross, "Rydel.. I can't understand it. Have I lost her again?"

"Ross I'm really sorry.. Really"

My sister was fantastic. She was always so supported.

Ross: "Rydel can you tell the others that I stay up here in my room? I'm actually not that hungry"

"I really don't think you should sit and be down"

"But that's what I want!"

"I can't decide for you Ross"

I sent my sister a quick smile, and then I turned my back to her and hurried into my room again.

I pulled my knees up to my head and sighed deeply. I felt completely empty in the body. She meant everything to me. I couldn't understand it. I could not understand she just went. Why?

**Laura POV**

Josh: "Hey Laura!"

Laura: "Hey Josh"

Josh gave me a huge hug and I gave him a little cautious smile. We stood and looked at each other until he began to lean toward me.

Laura, "Josh"

He stopped confused and looked curiously at me.

Laura: "Stop, please"

Josh: "What do you mean?"

Laura, "Josh. That's right I had missed you, but actually only the first year. You left me for the first in a stupid way and secondly, I actually felt nothing today when I saw you. I was just confused because you suddenly were standing there, and it was all my past, but when I had talked to Rydel and Ross, where I had said I was confused, I found out that I should never be confused. I'm not the same anymore. I have become much more confident and want to be myself. There is only one reason why I am like I am. The reason is Ross. Ross has always treated me so well!"

Josh: "Wow"

"Josh. Ross is not just my boyfriend. He's my best friend. Him I trust no matter what, and I just know I will be with him forever"

Josh just looked at me.

Laura: "Josh I've got to go now"

Josh: "Yes. Goodbye"

I knew I had chosen the right. I was not confused at all. Ross was the only thing that mattered to me and I loved him more than anything else. He did so much for me and he treated me really well. I was just glad to go back to the hotel to him and hug him and send him my little smile.

I came back to the hotel, and they all sat in the restaurant, but I couldn't see Ross.

Rydel "Laura! Where have you been?"

Laura: "Sorry. I had some old stuff which needed to end"

"What do you mean?"

"I had to tell Josh that I loved Ross and he is the only one I want to be with"

"Really?"

"Yes of course. Ross means more than Josh ever done"

"I'm glad to hear that!"

"Where is Ross?"

I looked confused at her.

Rydel: "Well, he sits in his room. He thought you would have Josh back"

Laura: "Oh no"

* * *

**2 chapters in one day! Wuhu! :D**

Hope you like this chapter. I love to write this story. I really like the idea of Raura 3


	7. Chapter 7: My only love

**Laura POV**

Laura: "I need to go up to him!"

Rydel: "Good idea"

I smiled to her, and then I hurried to the elevator. I could hear the others ask Rydel wondering what had happened.

When the elevator came I jumped quickly into it.

**Ross POV**

I sat with my mobile in hand. I sat and looked on a lot of pictures. I had to smile. There were so many great pictures. Some of my beautiful family, Laura, Austin & Ally and Teen Beach Movie. I smiled happy for myself. I felt like a very lucky boy because I had so many opportunities in my life. I could not just give up because of this, because I had so many others in my life who would support me no matter what.

I got up and walked quickly toward the door. I would get back to my family. I could enjoy it that we had come so far that we played in Europe, and they should know how happy I was about the fact that I was allowed to have all this fun with my lovely family. I quickly opened the door and rushed out into the hallway, and I walked right into a person.

I took me straight to my head and looked confused up. It was Laura. She also stood and with her hand on her head. She looked up and saw it was me.

Laura, "Ross"

Ross: "What's Laura?"

"We need to talk"

"I don't think we should talk"

"Ross, listen to me"

"No. This should have been a great trip. I had been looking forward to it so long! It should not end like I lost the only girl I ever loved"

I pulled myself away from her and hurried away.

**Laura POV**

I stared after him. Why would he not have time to listen to me?

I had screwed up. I would save it and it should be now before it was too late.

I started running. He was about to go into the elevator and I did put my foot in the way.

Laura: "Ross you will have to listen to what I have to say"

"Why would I do that? You go out to this boy. You do it without even say it to me first. I'm your best friend and you tell me nothing"

"Ross, listen now!"

He looked wide-eyed at me. He could see I was getting mad.

Laura: "I only met with Josh, to tell that our relationship was not near what I had with you. I told him that you were the only one I loved. The only one I want to be with. The only one who can always make me laugh. The person who changed my whole life, and not least the guy who is my best friend"

He stood half-open mouth and just looked at me.

Laura: "This is completely stupid. How could you think I would choose a boy I have not seen for 100 years instead of you?"

Ross: "Really?"

"Yes Ross! You're the only one who can make me feel like the world's luckiest girl"

"And I'm the world's luckiest boy!"

I happily took his hands in mine and gave him a small smile. I really loved that boy. He always made me smile, even though I had just been annoyed by him.

Laura, "Rossy.. I love you and I always will!"

"I love you too Laur!"

He pulled me into a big hug and I smiled happily. I felt so happy in his arms. It felt as if I belonged here. I would never leave these arms. We pulled quietly away.

Laura: "I'm sorry I did not tell you about my decision from the beginning, but I had to do this alone"

"It's okay Laur"

He sent me a little smile again, and I pulled him quickly into a hug again. I heard the doors of the elevator open, and Ross and I pulled away from each other.

Rydel looked curiously at us and sent us a huge smile.

Rydel: "So, you guys made things up? As usual?"

Ross and I were laughing happy and I sent her a huge smile. Rydel was crazy, but I really liked her. Rydel hugged us both and we smiled happily to each other.

* * *

**What do you guys think?**


End file.
